GrüNzuRoT & StilLzuNachT HEILIG was UNHEILIG ist
by ToBeOrNotToBe a NORMAL HB
Summary: Vampir Bella genehmigt sich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk der speziellen Art. AU OOC


.

.

.

**Grün zu Rot & Still zu Nacht, Heilig, was Unheilig ist**

.

.

Rot war gemeinhin mein Verlangen. Blut, das ich statt Sauerstoff in meinen Körper pumpte. Schon seit über einem Jahr war Blut nicht mehr, was ich verband mit Rot.

.

In der heiligsten Nacht fallen selbst Regentropfen anders. Kaum Fußtritte, die ihre melodische Monotonie zerstören, waren mit mir auf den Sraßen. Ich folgte Rot, und hörte nebenbei, was durch Wände an mich drang.

.

'Faulsack! Einen Pleitegeier, nur aufs Lottoleben aus, hab' ich geheiratet! Kann mir nicht mal zu Weihnachten 'ne Freude machen, den Abfall für mich hinausschaffen!'

.

Das Greinen der grantig-braven Ehefrau kräuselte meine Lippen. Ohne ihre schlechtere Hälfte verteidigen zu wollen: Der Abfall war durchaus, wo er hingehörte. Ich beobachtete meinen Schemen in den Fensterscheiben. Klein, fein, mädchenhaft; und mit dem Blut von Dreien gesättigt. Unnötig war Faulsacks plus Gemahlins Lebenssaft.

Der wahre Abfall würde draußen bleiben.

.

'Mutti, gibt es das Christkind nicht? Warum ist es immer noch nicht zu mir gekommen?'

.

Zwei Häuser weiter wehklagte ein kleiner Junge. 'Vielleicht weil Mutti eine Rabenmami ist?', lauschte ich auf Muttis Telephongespräch. Die Sexhotline war eine flotte Nummer, wenn auch nicht nach meinem Gusto.

.

Umgehend gruben sich meine Augen fester in die Röte vor mir.

Der vernachlässigte, kleine Junge hatte sich geirrt. Es gab ein Christkind, gab es schon seit Monaten, und in dieser Nacht würde ich zu ihm kommen.

.

Schmafu und Kitsch lugten aus dem Schaufenster, doch als er vorüberschritt, brach sich das Licht in seinen Haaren. Röte entflammt, wie mit sich selbst multipliziert.

Nicht menschlich war ich, und meine Emotionen konnten mich nicht in die Knie zwingen. Hätte mein Herz geschlagen, vielleicht wäre es gekommen zum Stillstand.

Übergroße Liebe tötet.

.

Ich kannte sein Ziel, denn ich bewachte und beobachtete ihn seit Halloween vor einem Jahr. Damals hatte das weiße Kleid um meine Beine getanzt, als ich schaukelte, verkleidet. Verlassen war der Spielplatz in der Nacht; Nacht, die für das Spiel der Untoten Patz geschaffen hatte. Verwegener schaukelte ich, als ein Geschöpf aus Fleisch und Blut es aus freiem Stücken täte. Die Leere um mich glich meinem hohlen Leben.

.

Ein Geruch, der mich, weil so festlich, an Weihrauch denkend machte, kündigte Gesellschaft an. Schmutz meinte Rauch gewöhnlich, doch dieser Ton unmöglich. Er war Faszination und Süßholz, ein Schuß Zimt und Heiligkeit, eine Prise Nelken. Ich konnte, durfte nicht mehr atmen; denn ich wollte ihn für ewig riechen.

Er war das Weihwasser, das mir auf den Leib geschneidert war.

Und der Teufel scheute die Erlösung nicht. Geschehen war es um mich.

.

Reglos nun, war die Schaukel mein Rettungsanker. _Du kannst nicht aufstehen, denn tätest du es, würdest du ertrinken. _

Würde ich mich in ihm, seinem Blut ertränken, und der Geruch von Weihnachten wäre nichts weiter als Erinnerung.

.

Ich konnte nicht aufstehen.

Er kam zu mir.

.

'Gespenst oder Prinzessin?'

Ich spürte seine Schüchternheit, selbst Casanova könnte in vampirischer Gegenwart nicht Don Juan de Luxe sein.

Eiserne Nägel in Ketten aus Metall gekrallt, wackelte mein Kopf für 'weder noch'. Ich wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen, nicht die dunklen Locken keck zu schütteln, nicht den Mund aufzutun.

.

Ein Gespenst war ich seit diesem Tag, nur noch existierend für Weihnacht, rote Haare, Freundlichkeit.

.

Er war freundlich, das merkte ich. Nicht nur zu dem einsamen Mädchen in der Nacht von Halloween; es lag in seiner Natur.

Doch Freundlichkeit war in dieser Welt nicht gern gesehen. Sie machte ihn nicht glücklich, inmitten seiner Familie, die Gutmütigkeit nicht wert zu schätzen schien. Sie sahen nicht, wer er war. _Er_ sah nicht, wer er war.

.

Er war zuviel, um alt zu werden, ungeliebt zu sterben.

Zuviel sah ich ihn ihm, um ihm sein Leben zu lassen.

.

.

Rot war mein Leitstern dieser heiligsten, stillsten Nacht von allen. Schneeflockenfall, verschwiegen und geheimnisvoll, hatte Regen abgelöst. Unter dem Weiße speienden Himmelsdach trafen wir ein, wo wir uns kennenlernten.

Oft kam er, und ich mit ihm, hierher. Noch wußte er nichts von seinem gespenstischen zweiten Ich, das Buch über sein Dasein führte.

.

Verloren hatte er seine Aufgabe in einem Konzerthaus, das ihm unwürdig war. Seitdem vermischte sich Weih- mit Zigarettenrauch. Meine Skrupel nahm mir seine Traurigkeit.

.

Abfall schritt zum Christkind auf der Schaukel.

'Du riechst wie Weihnachten', sagte ich in seine Fassungslosigkeit. 'Allein der Qualm stört. Brennendes Haar beißt sich mit Glimmstengeln.'

Sacht zog ich Unnötiges aus seinen Fingern, zerrieb es zu Asche.

'Asche ist Abfall, und Abfall bin ich. Nenne mir deinen größten Wunsch.'

.

Hätte ihn Zufriedenheit gerettet? Mich abgehalten, ihn für mich mir gleich zu machen?

Gerne mordete ich Kranke, Verzweiflung, Hoffnungslosigkeit. Selbstmordkandidaten mit Vorliebe.

.

Seine Lebensfreude gegen meine Liebe?

Hätte Lebenslust gegen Vernarrtheit gewonnen?

.

'Du siehst nicht wie Mephisto aus', versuchte mein Liebster seine Angst zu verbergen.

'In dieser Nacht werden Wünsche wahr.' In der Luft fuhr mein Daumen zärtlich Röte nach, lockte ihn, preiszugeben, was er wollte. _Was, wenn er wollte, was ich nicht geben konnte?_

_._

'Nicht Gespenst oder Prinzessin', murmelte er, und das Herz hämmerte. 'Weihnachtsengel?'

'Ich bin, wie du mich sehen willst.' Gestelzte, kryptische Phrasen waren meine Zuflucht. Ein Vampir, dem der Mut entglitt? 'Engel, Teufel, Rotzglocke!', rief ich da, denn ich konnte mich nicht mehr ertragen. 'Du hast die Qual der Wahl! Für 'Abfall' plädiere ich!'

.

Kichern, nervös und wie gegen seine Willen, war der schönste Laut auf Erden, und ich starrte, stierte, geiferte.

Starren tat auch er, erhob sich unbeholfen, taumelte, und thronte über mir.

Mit dem Blut von Dreien gesättigt, war zumindest ein Trieb leichter zu ertragen. Und es geschah, was ich für Unmöglichkeit gehalten hatte: Im schweigendem Schneefall von Liebe auf die Knie gezwungen, erinnerte mich die Szene an eine Verlobung verkehrt herum.

.

'Ich sehe nicht Abfall, sondern Gewinn.'

Auf das Flüstern meines Liebsten flogen meine Augen zu ihm auf.

Rot. Er, und auch ich.

Ihn brachte meine unorthodoxe Augenfarbe zum Stolpern.

Grün war die seine. Grün paßte nicht in sein Gesicht, nicht zu seinen Feuerhaaren.

Rot würde aus Grün auferstehen, wenn das menschliche Leben aus seiner Seele wich.

.

'Spielen, daß ich keinem Maestro', bitter klang das Wort trotz seinen Furcht, 'unwürdig bin.'

Den größten Wunsch geraspelt, fixierte er mich, verwundert und wie verwundet. 'So spielen, daß es jedes verbohrte Herz berührt.'

.

Perlweiß pries mein Strahlen die Herrlichkeit der Nacht. Er sah nicht, wie nahezu vollkommen er bereits ohne übernatürliche Sinne war. Es war mir recht. '_Das kann ich dir geben.'_

_._

Scheu lächelte mein Liebster, fast als würde er mir nicht glauben. Forderte mich leise auf: 'Nun bist du an der Reihe.'

.

An der Reihe, zu nehmen, was mein Verlangen war.

'Gewinn zu sein statt Abfall, das ist mein Wunsch', ahmte ich seine freundliche, gezwungene Grimasse nach. 'Leider ist es nicht der größte.'

.

Kniend streckte ich eine Hand aus. Ließ die Lider zu Boden fallen, wartete. Nur Schneekristalle berührten mich.

Monatelang hatte ich trainiert.

Unbefriedigt von einem Opfer abzulassen, war zunächst eine Farce, die meine Gier nicht spielte. Doch hat man keine andere Möglichkeit, wird Groteske manchmal Wirklichkeit.

Wollte ich ihn für ewig haben, mußte ich Beherrschung lernen. Mein Training führte zu Terror und Schmerz auf allen Seiten, aber ich erlernte eine groteske neue Art zu trinken.

.

Wo Kälte meinen eisigen Handrücken küßte, näherte sich plötzlich Hitze an.

'Ich weiß nicht, was hier, mit uns, vor sich geht, aber es freut mich nicht, dich frieren zu sehen.'

.

Damit schoben sich lebende zwischen tote Finger, und bevor er, entsetzt über den Unterschied, zurückschnellen konnte, hatte ich ihn nach Hause gebracht.

Auf wollte er mir helfen, doch nieder zog ich ihn. Seine Heimat war bei mir.

.

Rot liebkosten meine Hände während Perlweiße seine Haut zerriß.

Finger streichelnd, Zähne saugend, der Geist von Weihnachten erfüllte mich.

.

Ein tiefer Zug, vier kleine Schluck, das war der Automatismus, den ich für ihn antrainierte, monatelang.

1 Zug, 4 Schluck, ablassen.

.

Nur diesmal nicht.

Ich konnte nicht.

_Zuviel. _

Er war zuviel für mich.

Zuviel, um ihn mir gleich zu machen?

Ihm Unsterblichkeit zu schenken?

.

Zuviel, um meinen vielleicht - ganz gewiß seinen - größten Wunsch Wahrhaftigkeit werden zu lassen?

.

3 Zug, 12 Schluck, vorbei.

.

Ich kringelte mich, mein Christkind schrie, seine Tränen waren meine.

Zitternd rollte ich auf den Rücken, berührte ihn nicht länger, blieb jedoch an seiner Seite.

'Für immer', drehte sich in meinem Kopf mit, und droben, da schien das Himmelstor aufgesprungen. Neugierig spähte ich hinein, und fand, was ich verdient hatte.

Ein Flügel, wo mein Liebster mit übernatürlichen Sinnen spielte, leider niemals für mich.

Mein Himmel war die Hölle, denn ich hatte zuviel geliebt, was mir letzten Endes Haß bescherte.

.

Wimmernd schüttelte ich den Kopf, versuchte, die Vision aus ihm zu beuteln. Selbst als Vampir konnte ich nicht in die Zukunft sehen, ein Umstand, an dem mir gelegen war. Von 'morgen' sollte man sich nicht die Gegenwart verderben lassen. Schon gar nicht, wenn es etliches galt zu erledigen.

.

Ich hatte mich im Griff; ich könnte meinen Liebsten vom nackten Boden auf in meine Arme klauben. Hätte mich sein Elend nicht gebrochen, wäre ich an Euphorie zu Grund gegangen.

.

Mein Leben wurde eben neu geboren, es galt, ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sollte er mich hassen, vielleicht lieben - ich war, was er benötigte.

Ein einsames Gespenst nicht länger, lief ich mit ihm los, dem ausklingendem Jahr davon, hinein in eine neue Ära.

.

.

.

.


End file.
